U & I
by gabierz
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang Roh bernama Hanazawa Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta dengan seorang Manusia bernama Hitomi Shiina, karena Hitomi dapat menyadari kehadirannya di Bumi. Namun hubungan mereka itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah suatu kejadian terjadi. Simaklah ceritanya!


CHAPTER 1

"Cinta hanya datang padaku disaat aku masih menjadi manusia di dunia yang berbeda. Karena cinta itu juga, aku akhirnya berubah menjadi roh yang tinggal di dunia manusia yang sebenarnya.

Dan hingga akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun aku berada di dunia ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang dapat mengetahui keberadaanku."

Musim Dingin,

Kaito sedang berjalan di sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya ramai, tapi karena ini adalah Musim Dingin jadi orang-orang yang sering berkunjung kesini tidak ada. Tempat ini pun menjadi sangat sepi, Kaito yang tengah berjalan sekarang berhenti didekat sebuah sungai di tempat tersebut.

Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati sungai itu lalu berdiri dan melihat ke arah air disungai. Ternyata, sesuai dengan dugaannya bahwa ia tidak mempunyai bayangan di air maupun di kaca. Kaito pun menghela nafasnya sejenak memejamkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini-? Apa yang harus ku lakukan—"

Kata dari seorang gadis di sekitar sungai itu, yang terdengar oleh Kaito. Dengan segera pun, setelah ia mendengar ada yang berbicara di sekitar tempat itu ia membuka matanya lalu melihat keadaan sekitar dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah kebingungan hingga gadis tersebut berjalan bolak-balik sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat akan hal itu, Kaito hanya dapat terdiam selagi menatapnya dengan kebingungan akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini hingga seperti itu.

"Kalau aku pulang, mereka pasti menanyakan ku sesuatu— Bagaimana ini—"

Kata gadis ini pula, berjalan bolak-balik lalu berhenti sejenak, melihat sekitar dan seketika melihat ada seorang lelaki yang berada di dekat sungai itu. "Eh-?" Katanya, bingung.

Kaito pun menyadari bahwa gadis ini menatap ke arahnya, tetapi ia mengingat kembali, bahwa dirinya itu adalah seorang Roh. Dan, mana mungkinkan ada manusia yang dapat melihatnya? Mungkin saja, ada orang lain dibelakang ku, pikirnya.

Perlahan pun, ia berbalik arah kebelakangnya, yang ternyata tidak ada satu orang pun selain dirinya dan gadis itu ditempat tersebut. Sekarang ia mulai mempercayai bahwa gadis itu mengetahui keberadaannya, tetapi untuk membuktikan itu sekali lagi, biarkanlah aku tetap menatapnya selagi menunggu gadis itu berbicara lagi, pikirnya, kembali menatap ke arah gadis itu.

Dengan kebingungan, akan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki ini, gadis ini pun berjalan ke arahnya sehingga tinggal beberapa langkah gadis ini berhenti berjalan, dan bertanya "Permisi—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Ia, masih saja belum percaya. Tetapi dengan penasaran pun, ia tiba-tiba saja menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini "Yang kau maksud, aku?"

Gadis ini pun tersenyum sedikit ke arahnya, lalu menjawab "Ya, kau." Katanya.

"Aku—" Kaito bingung ingin menjawab apa pada gadis ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, ada terdengar suara orang lain yang sedang memanggil seseorang "SHINA ! SHINA ! Dimana kau !" Suara tersebut.

Mendengar suara dari orang itu, gadis ini mengatakan "Hah-?! Su-suara itu jangan-jangan—" Katanya, terlihat sangat gugup.

Kaito pun setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis itu, ia kembali melihatnya dan bertanya "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak- tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku pergi dulu, ya! Sam—pai jumpa!" Kata gadis ini, lalu segera berlari.

Kaito pun hanya dapat melihatnya sebentar, lalu memulai berjalan lagi di tempat itu sambil memikirkan akan gadis itu, "Sebenarnya- apa maksud dari ini semua. . .

Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya, sebenarnya gadis itu siapa? Mengapa dia dapat melihatku? Dan—" Ia pun segera kembali berjalan ke arah sungai itu dan melihat ke dalam sungai itu, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah air tidak ada bayangan darinya. Kaito pun berbalik arah lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah hutan dimana ia dapat menenangkan dirinya sendirian disana.

TO BE CONTINUE . . . .


End file.
